


There’s a full moon out tonight, you know.

by pyromaniac_ta



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Stargazing, impromptu date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromaniac_ta/pseuds/pyromaniac_ta
Summary: Akira sometimes blindfolds his man because he forgets the little things he likes in favor of painting. They go on a midnight date.





	There’s a full moon out tonight, you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the late nights prompt for shukitaweek, I guess. These two are so soft and good. Can’t convince me otherwise. ✌🏻

“ Hey, Yusuke. Babe? “

 

The pet name had the artist tilting his head in Akira’s direction, though not looking away from nor stopping what he was drawing.

 

“ Yes, what is it, Akira? “

 

Akira was pushing his glasses up his nose, leaning over Yusuke’s shoulder, watching him for a moment. He… couldn’t really tell what was going on in the sketch yet. Not without Yusuke’s input. Another abstract thing? Yusuke seemed to be on a role with that particular genre lately. 

 

“ You trust me, right? “

 

Yusuke didn’t skip a beat, flipping to a new page to further the idea in his head. A storm of some sort, he knew for sure. A couple stuck in it together. Doing what he hadn’t figured out yet.. He hummed at Akira’s question, nodding his head.

 

“ Of course, of course. Is that even a question you need to ask at this point? Have I not made it obvious enough? “

 

Akira chuckled at Yusuke’s tone. Like he’d just asked a question with the most obvious answer.

 

“ No, that’s not it at all. I just had to check. “

 

He kissed the boy’s shoulder, which got little more than a sound of approval. But he needed Yusuke’s full attention. So he ran his hands up and down Yusuke’s arms, resting his chin on top of his head, something he was only able to do when he was standing over the taller boy like this.

 

That got him.

 

Yusuke tilted his head back to look up at Akira, whose hands had pulled a piece of dark cloth from his pocket, holding it above him where he could see it clearly.

 

“ Hi there. I want to show you something. But I have to put this on you first. It’s a surprise~ “

 

Akira’s thumb brushed over the crease between Yusuke’s brows, waiting for it to even out.

 

“ A blindfold... Well I’m not really sure what you’re trying to show me but alright. Go ahead. “

 

The artist blinked twice before closing his eyes and Akira couldn’t resist it, seeing his boyfriend upside down, waiting patiently for whatever surprise he had in tow. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Yusuke’s, leaving a lingering kiss there before placing the blindfold over his eyes. He tied a bow in the back that could be pulled a loose easily if Yusuke changed his mind and wanted to see.

 

He did wonder what Yusuke was thinking. Not being able to look at his eyes, only at the slight pout of his lips left way too much to the imagination. But he wouldn’t ask. Not yet, anyway. That was a game for once they arrived. They both stayed comfortablely silent as Akira pulled Yusuke to his feet, holding onto one of his arms to lead him out of the makeshift studio.

 

He rubbed small circles over the back of Yusuke’s knuckles as he reached for a bag he’d set up a bit earlier, smiling when he felt his hand squeezed in return. 

 

“ We have to go on a little bit of a walk, alright? But I’ve got you. Won’t let you walk into any buildings. “

 

“ A walk? Just what are you trying to show me, Akira? I  _ was _ working, you realize… I can’t even imagine what could be so important this late at night. “

 

Akira pressed his lips together to hold back a laugh. He didn’t think he could actually count the amount of times he’d been woken up in the middle of the night or dragged somewhere far too early in the morning for the perfect spot to inspire Yusuke. Akira only ever complained to ask where they were going but he only got rushed into whatever position Yusuke thought looked best. 

 

“ … I love you, Yusuke. Don’t change the way you think. “

 

He ended up laughing, leaning over to kiss Yusuke’s cheek so he wouldn’t think it was at him.

 

“ Change the way I think? Why would I? You… I love you too? “

 

Akira led Yusuke a few blocks away to a park, holding his arm tightly.

 

“ That sounded like a question. “

 

Yusuke turned his head towards Akira’s voice, pressing his lips into a flat line.

 

“ It was not a question- It was a statement. “

 

“ … It was a question. Don’t worry, I believe you though. We’re almost there now, actually. Just a few more steps this way. “

 

Akira gently pushed at Yusuke’s shoulders until he was seated on a bench. He watched Yusuke tilt his head and purse his lips as he felt around.

 

“ A park bench? Why are we at the park, Akira? It’s probably well past midnight at this point. “

 

“ Yeah, probably. I wanted to show you something though. Wanna guess what it is? “

 

He rested their hands in Yusuke’s lap, trying to figure out what he was thinking from what was visible of his face and body language. His eyebrows were covered but he could imagine Yusuke frowning and trying to piece things together, not that he had much to go off of. Akira didn’t expect him to guess without a hint or two.

 

“ I’m thinking but I really have no clue. Give me something to work with? “

 

“ Alright. What’s one of your favorite things to do? “

 

Yusuke’s answer was immediate, making Akira smile and shake his head. This boy was his heart.

 

“ Spending time with you, of course- “

 

Yusuke squeezed his hands and Akira just nodded.

 

“ Yup. That’s, you know, definitely up there on the list but not the answer we’re looking for here. Another guess? “

 

Yusuke put slightly more thought into his next answer but not much. He really wasn’t good with guessing games like this. He thought too simply or too far out the box.

 

“ Well, painting is my  _ favorite _ thing. But we’re outside here and I didn’t bring anything with me. “

 

Akira shook his head.

 

“ Nope, that’s not it either. Alright, one more guess. Anything else come to mind, babe? “

 

Yusuke bit his lip and Akira could practically feel him frowning before he turned his head to the side. His hands were twisting around Akira’s for a bit.

 

“ Ah. Well. That idea isn’t very appropriate for outdoors. Or any public space, I would think. “

 

He cleared his throat after saying that and Akira pinched his nose before snickering.

 

“ Oh my god. You’re perfect. Babe, that’s not what I had in mind though. Not tonight. There’s a full moon out. “

 

Akira could feel Yusuke drawing a blank, even his hands went slack. Yusuke had been working entirely too much and forgot that he even said he wanted to catch one sometime soon. Akira tugged at the bow on Yusuke’s blindfold and reached for his cheeks, tilting his head up towards the sky.

 

“  _ Oh… _ A full moon... “

 

Yusuke gasped, like a child getting a brand new toy they’d been eyeballing. It was so cute, Akira felt it in his chest. A soft, mushy, warm feeling like he was melting. Yusuke reached his hands up, making one of those finger frames he always did and Akira smiled at him before looking up at the moon as well. A few scattered, bright stars could be seen, even over the hazy city lights and Akira leaned closer to Yusuke, bumping his shoulder.

 

“ Reminds me of you sometimes, y’know. The moon, I mean. It’s kinda like how you’ll disappear for a bit, you might not like what you’re working on so you’re spending a lot of time on it. But, eventually I’ll see your beautiful face again and you’ll have made something I couldn’t explain really well but I’ll be able to see how much of your heart you put into it. It’s usually worth waiting for. “

 

Yusuke turned to him and grinned after a moment, leaning over to kiss his cheek before turning Akira’s head for a sweet little kiss.

 

“ You’re flattering me, darling. “

 

Akira shrugged and shook his head, pushing at his glasses.

 

“ I don’t really think so. That’s just how I see it. I killed two birds with one stone though, bringing you out here. “

 

“ ...Huh? Two birds? How so? “

 

Akira held his fingers up, a single one first.

 

“ One, I got you out and away from your work for a well needed break. “

 

He tapped Yusuke’s nose before holding up a second finger.

 

“ Two, I got to see you smile, teeth and all. You’re so cute, Yusuke. “

 

Yusuke closed his eyes, pressing his lips together.

 

“ Look at you, always teasing me- and my work! I was doing so well on that sketch, I was on the way to a painting with potential! “

 

Yusuke grabbed Akira’s shoulders, shaking him back and forth. Akira didn’t know whether it was endearing or sad that he was mostly used to this behavior by now ( he loved Yusuke and most of the weird quirks he had, really ), resting his hands over Yusuke’s and shushing him before reaching up to catch his glasses before they slid off his face.

 

“ Yes, yeah. I know, hun. You were working so hard but you’ve been working hard all month. A break is in order. I’m your muse, right? Let’s just stop with the painting for a short while A really short while. You’ll barely notice it. We don’t want you to burn yourself out and end up throwing out things you might actually like otherwise. “

 

Yusuke opened his mouth to argue and Akira placed his finger over his lips.

 

“ No, no, no. Shh. Shh. No arguing. It’s a very small break to enjoy something you love. Spending time with me. “

 

Yusuke pouted, twisting his lips to the side before nodding, waiting for Akira to drop his hand before speaking up.

 

“ But what about right now? Look at the moon- how can I just ignore it! And with you here too, Akira it’s like you’re trying to torture me, it’s not very fair at all- “

 

He whined dramatically, starting to shake Akira again.

 

“ Can’t I at least draw this out when we get back home? Please? Pretty please? “

 

Akira held Yusuke’s cheeks, just patting his face until he stopped shaking them around. It took a moment for the dizziness to clear out but he held his bag out to Yusuke, already having thought ahead. He wasn’t cruel enough to leave a scene out he knew Yusuke would want to capture without giving him the means to do so.

 

“ You can draw it now. But you’re officially on a break when you’re done. We can go on a date, go do something nice before you start your next few paintings, alright? Who knows, you’ll probably get more ideas hanging around me, your favorite muse in the whole world~ “

 

Akira winked, chuckling as Yusuke hit his shoulder, pulling the sketchbook out and drawing several things that caught his eye since he’d been here.

 

They probably sat there for about an hour or so but Akira was content. Yusuke was happy and it made him happy. Though he had started nodding off by the time Yusuke passed his sketchbook back, cool hands resting on his shoulders.

 

“ You fell asleep. “

 

Yusuke sounded like he was accusing him but Akira could hear the playfulness in it.

 

“ Well in my defense, it’s  _ really _ early in the morning. We can go home, if you’re satisfied now? “

 

Yusuke nodded, pulling Akira up with him. Akira turned to grab his bag, sticking Yusuke’s sketchbook back inside before pulling it over his shoulder, stretching out before reaching for Yusuke’s hand.

 

He swung their arms gently as they started making their way home, the both of them once again comfortable being silent. 

 

When they got home and Akira was setting his bag aside, Yusuke pulled him into another kiss, this one slow and thankful, his arms crossing behind Akira’s neck.

 

“ Thank you, for that. We can go see the one next month as well, if it doesn’t trouble you. IIt was a more than welcome sight, you, bathed in moonlight. You look so mysterious I can’t help but listen to you. Like I’m enchanted. I expect this break will be fun? We’ll spend more time together? “

 

Akira nodded against Yusuke’s forehead.

 

“ Oho, and I’m the flatterer~ We’ll do anything you want tomorrow, I promise. For now though, I gotta sleep. Can’t inspire my artist if I can’t function from lack of sleep. Up you go- “

 

Yusuke yelped as he was pulled into Akira’s arms and up against his chest. He couldn’t say he was used to being swept off his feet yet.

 

As Akira carried him back to his room, he peppered kisses all across his face, only pausing so they could both throw on something to sleep in before curling up against each other. They mumbled a few sweet nothings back and forth before settling on two soft, final “ i love you’s “.

  
  



End file.
